


Bed Rest

by moonixia



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breasts, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, Medical Procedures, Medication, Mutual Masturbation, Nipples, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonixia/pseuds/moonixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming injured, Arthur Maxson is forced to stay on bed rest and recover. A cocktail of pain medications allows him to be unguarded enough to ask Nora to stay with him as he recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written & posted. I'm a little nervous about posting it, I hope you like it :) Basically, I'm in deep in Fallout, and Maxson is just too fine y'all.

Maxson awoke in a haze. He opened his eyes to a dimmed room, his quarters. As he tried to sit up, a sharp pain tore through his abdomen. He groaned and laid his head back down. In a fog, he looked around the room and saw her sitting sideways in a chair fiddling with her Pip Boy. Her blue vault suit was splattered with blood. He tried to move again, but she looked up and their eyes met.

  
She smiled warmly at him, “Hey you’re up! Shhhh don’t try to move Elder.” His puzzled looked explained that he was unaware of the current situation. She looked down at her hands, “Cade says you’re going to be okay. You…you were shot Maxson. You pushed me out of the way. I…I’m sorry I know I’m not supposed to be here.” Her words became rushed and he had a hard time following, his senses dulled. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand, but he could not find the energy to do so. She looked into his eyes and saw the daze. She smiled, “Cade told me no visitors, but I didn’t want you to wake up alone after what happened.”

  
He tried to recall what had happened before he woke up, but it felt like all his memories were just out of reach. “I…uh knight I don’t remember… ugh I feel really out of it…everything’s…” She cut him off, “Shh it’s okay, you’re on a lot of pain medication right now. We can talk about it in the morning, just try to rest.” She reached out and squeezed his hand, and got up to leave his quarters. Before she could fully pull her hand away, he grabbed. “Wait,” he said timidly, “Stay with me…Please?” She looked to the door and then his eyes, as they pleaded for her to stay.

  
She sunk back into her seat and looked at him softly, “Of course, you’re the boss.” She scooched her chair closer to the bed and leaned her elbow on the mattress. She reached out and gently stroked his forehead. Between the drugs and her soft fingers on his skin, he drifted back into sleep.

 ---

He opened his eyes to a clearer mind. He looked over and saw her asleep in her chair, slumped over, head resting on his bed. He smiled slightly, and then winced as he tried to shift his weight. He tried to recall what had happened. She had shown him her beloved settlement, and tried to explain why those Minutemen meant so much to her. When she spoke to the settlers he had understood, saw it in her eyes why it meant so much to her. But he had let his ego and jealousy get the better of him. He reacted coldly as she showed him the homes they had built. He made snide comments about the Minutemen. He could see her growing frustrated with him, he remembered the first shot missing them and clipping a withered fence. His memories became more blurry. He heard the yells of raiders as he leapt across pulling Nora down to the ground. He tried to remember but couldn’t. He saw flashes of gunfire and being pulled into a vertibird. His thoughts were sharply interrupted.

  
Cade strode into his room, seeing red as he saw Nora asleep. “Knight! I strictly forbade you from entering Elder’s quarters. I’m beginning to understand why you have the reputation you do…!” Nora bolted up from her sleep, but Cade was silenced by the lifting of Maxson’s hand. His voice was weaker than normal, but still authoritative. “She was following my orders to stay.” Cade looked down at Nora, knowing that she could not have received those orders without disobeying his, he glared. “Very well. Elder, you should make a full recovery, but you needed several stitches. You will need to remain on bed rest for at least two days, but likely longer. Please do not try to move quickly, I don’t want your sutures to rip. I’m going to administer some more medication to keep the pain down. Knight, since it seems as though you have volunteered, I will be leaving you to keep an eye on him, please contact me if he seems to worsen.” He handed Maxson a few pills and watched to make sure he swallowed them. “They should take about thirty minutes to set in, I’ll be back after I make my rounds to change your bandages” he said as turned to leave shutting the door behind them.

  
Nora looked down at Maxson, “Told you I wasn’t supposed to be here,” she smirked. “Nora, can you explain to me what happened? I can’t remember everything. I remember the first shot hitting the fence, and then everything gets blurry.” She was surprised by the use of her first name, but if there was ever a time his guard was down enough to use it, it would be while he was sedated with pain meds. She explained how the raiders had stormed into Sanctuary, and how the minute men were able to fight them off. She looked at the blood on her vault suit. “You, you took a bullet for me Maxson. You jumped and pulled me to the ground, shielding me from the gunfire,” she said quietly. Their eyes met and she held back the tears of guilt welling up. “You didn’t need to do that,” she continued, “I was so afraid you weren’t going to make it. There was so much blood. When we got you onto the vertibird, you were unconscious.” A tear rolled down her cheek and her speech quickened, “I was about to yell at you for being a jerk, I was so mad at you and you saved me. You almost _died_ Arthur.” She looked away hoping that he could not see her tears. Usually when she called him Arthur, it was her way of saying “fuck off” to whatever orders he gave her, but his name on her lips with such honest emotion was a new experience.

  
After a moment of silence he replied, “Knight I would protect any of the soldiers who serve the Brotherhood…” His voice trailed off, she was not surprised by such a cold response, but he looked like he was holding something back. They made eye contact again. He smiled weakly, “I’m sorry I was so mean while at Sanctuary, I know I can be harsh and you didn’t deserve that.” She was taken aback by his apology, and then remembered the pain meds were kicking in right on schedule. She giggled and said, “ You’re only saying that because of those pills. No way in hell you’d admit that normally.” He felt the fog begin to set in and replied, “Yeah you’re right but it’s the truth.” “I like you on drugs,” she chuckled as he dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up a short time later still in a fog, but clearer than before, to the sound of Nora getting up to sneak out. “Where are you going?” he asked.

She smiled, “I need to go get changed, look at my vault suit, it’s a mess!”

He took the opportunity to look her up and down. He loved the way the blue fabric clung to her hips, and how the open collar hung down revealing her collarbone. Her skin looked so soft, but the bright blue fabric was muddied with splotches of brick colored stains. He realized the stains were likely his blood. He didn’t want her to go, but her reasons for leaving were understandable.

“You can just wear some of my clothes!” He blurted.

She laughed, “Um Arthur, I don’t think we’re the same size. I’ll just be a little while.” She wanted to go and get a few hours of sleep. She had stayed in that chair all night, and her back was killing her. She figured Maxson was stable enough to be alone for that long. The look on his face begged her to stay. It was unlike him to be so direct and vulnerable. She wondered if it was the meds, loneliness, or actual concern for his condition that was influencing him.

“If you leave someone else will want to talk to you, then next thing you’ll be leaving for a mission, and I’ll be left here all alone. Look, yes my clothes might be a bit loose on you, but who cares they will be clean, and who cares how you look it’s just going to be us and maybe Cade occasionally…plus I’m sure you’ll look fine in anything.” He pleaded.

“Okay okay okay! Fine I’ll stay. Where are your clothes?” She asked holding back laughter. She loved Maxson a little drugged up. He pointed at a dresser, and she opened it up and began to dig. Pulling out a white t-shirt first and then digging deeper in search of pants she could comfortably wear.

“Jeez Maxson, do you have _any_ comfortable pants I could wear. Don’t you have any athletic shorts or something?” She asked as she tore into his drawers.

“Just throw on a pair of boxers if you want comfortable shorts.” He replied seriously.

“Arthur, no I can’t do that, just no ugh I’m not going to bother explaining why.” As she responded she pulled out a pair of leather pants, and realized boxers may be her best option. She reluctantly she grabbed a cotton pair from his drawer and went into his bathroom to change.

When she emerged, she looked like how he imagined she would after spending the night together under other circumstances. While in the bathroom she had washed her face and pulled her long hair into a pony tail. His thin white t-shirt hung on her shoulders. As she walked he couldn’t help but notice her breasts bounce softly beneath the loose fabric. His boxers were too big for her, but she rolled the waistband down a few times to adjust their fit. He gazed at her muscular legs. She was short, but her legs still left him hypnotized.

“I used your comb hope you don’t mind.” She said snapping him out of his daze.

“See you look amazing!” he said confidently. She rolled her eyes, “How’s that high Maxson?”

She sat down on the edge of his bed and tried stretching her back. “Are you hurt, Nora?” He asked as he tried to sit up, wincing and falling back down. “Woah, easy there slow movement, no need to jump up.” She gently lifted his shoulders and began placing pillows behind him, creating support so he could sit up and still rest. “See much better, and no I’m not hurt, just sleeping on that chair did a number on my back.” She explained as she rolled her shoulder trying to work out a knot.

“I could rub –” He tried to say, but was cut off by Cade barging in. He eyed Nora’s outfit with a judgmental glance, and then began examining Maxson’s wound. He changed the dressing and explained, “the sutures are holding up well, I’m going to leave your medications here, so please take them as the instructions direct. I’ll have some food sent in soon, you should try to eat Elder.”

“Thank you Captain. Could you please have some food sent in for Knight Howard, as well, she hasn’t eaten either.” Maxson requested.

“I’m sure she could find plenty to eat in the mess hall.” Cade responded dismissively as he made notes on a clipboard.

Maxson clenched his jaw. He was not used to others dismissing him, besides Nora, and he would not allow an injury to change that. “I would prefer she dine here with me today. So whenever food is brought in to me, see to it that food is provided for Knight Howard, as well. And while you’re at it, please bring in some fruit and other items to snack on if she is hungry at any other time. There shouldn’t be any issues with that request, correct Cade?” He replied with a harshness to his words that made it clear to Cade that this was not a request.

When the food arrived, Nora pulled a tray with some soup onto the elder’s lap. She sat next to Maxson, her hip touching his thigh. He tried to ignore the touch as she lifted a spoon to his lips. “Um, Nora I can feed myself I’m not so weak.” He said forcefully, but winced as he tried to lean forward to take the spoon from her hands. She chuckled and handed him the spoon. She quickly ate her food and then looked over the directions that Cade left. “Okay looks like you need to take this pill after you finish eating, and sounds like this one might make you a little loopy.”

“I’m sure you’ll love that,” he said as he reached out to take the pill from her hand. She took the tray from his lap and placed the dirty dishes together. “Do you mind if I go take a quick shower, before that latest med kicks in?” She asked. “No not at all, clean towels are under the sink.” He replied.

He let himself doze off as she took a shower. He tried not to imagine her in his shower, but it was hard not to as he heard the water running. As he imagined the water trailing down her naked body, he felt himself begin to harden. The shower shut off right as a knock at the door rang through the room, snapping him out of his dream. Nora came rushing out of the bathroom, still dripping with a towel wrapped tightly around her, carrying his borrowed clothes in her hand. She opened the door, letting in the mess workers sent to grab their dirty plates. Nora handed them off and thanked them as she shut the door behind them.

 She shuddered and he noticed her hard nipples pushing their outline through the thin towel. “I’m freezing! Ugh the water turned icy on me.” She explained as she shivered visibly. The water on the Prydwen could be warm, but during high traffic times, even the Elder got cold water sent to his shower. “Get dressed and you can come under the blanket.” He replied, his medication softening his defenses, but not enough to allow him to say what he really wanted, her climbing under the blanket immediately.

She dropped the clothes in a pile on the bed and turned to face the wall. “Okay, don’t look.” She said as she dropped to towel from around her body and used it to wring out her hair. He looked away for a second but couldn’t resist admiring her ass. He watched as she rubbed the towel across her body drying any remaining droplets on her skin. She reached behind her grabbing his boxers and slipped them on quickly. Before she could grab his shirt, he pulled it out of her reach. As she turned, he smirked pulling it further away. When she realized that he had her shirt in hand. She whipped around hands cupping her breasts. “Arthur give me back my shirt right now, I swear to god I don’t care how hurt you are I will smack you.” She said with a furrowed brow, but a giggle. “Well actually this is technically my shirt so…” He replied with a full smile, pulling the shirt closer to the wall, far enough that she would have to reach across him to grab it. Annoyed and amused she responded, “Oh fuck it, I don’t care!” dropping her hands from her breasts allowing them to bounce slightly as she reached across Maxson trying to grab his shirt. As she tried to avoid his wounded abdomen, her breast grazed across Maxson’s beard. She tried to play it off like she didn’t notice, but the feel of his course hair rub against her sensitive nipple sent sparks down her back. As her breast rubbed across his face, while she struggled to reach the shirt, he struggled to keep his composure. Finally as his inhibitions tumbled away thanks to a strong painkiller, he opened his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. She let out a gasp, and he began to suck and bite on it. He grabbed her hip tightly with his free hand, and then dropped the shirt so he could grab her other breast squeezing it tightly, as she let out a small moan. She felt herself get wet as he nipped at her skin. Realizing what was happening, she snapped back. “Maxson no stop, you’re out of it, what are we doing.”

He grinned devilishly, “Nora I’m fine, I know what I’m doing.” His dilated pupils told another story, and Nora pulled the finally free shirt over her body. “Maybe when you’re more sober and can’t bust a suture.” She whispered as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her caressing lulled him to sleep, as she slipped under his blanket to steal some of his heat.


	3. Chapter 3

He slept on and off for a few hours. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw her sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, leaning against the wall. She flipped through a tattered comic book silently. His mind shot back to grabbing her breast and playing keep away with her shirt. He prayed it was just a dream, but had a nagging feeling it wasn’t.

He cleared his throat. “Um, Knight, did I… was I… did I act inappropriately earlier.” He tried to say in the most professional tone possible.

She looked up from her comic book and giggled, jumping up out of the bed. “Elder, are you hungry? Let me get you something to eat.” She cut up mutfruit into slices, ignoring his question. From her reaction, he knew that it was not a dream, but was thankful that she was trying to spare him embarrassment. As she brought over a plate of cut up mutfruit, he noticed a cot had been brought into the room. His mind began to race. He felt awful, he had made her so uncomfortable that she could not stand to stay in the same bed as him, but too guilty to abandon him. 

"Um, where’d the cot come from?” He asked trying to hide his dismay.

She bit into a slice and handed one to him, “Oh that?” she said in between bites, “Cade had that brought in. He said something along the lines of “since you don’t appear to be leaving, I’m going to leave the appearance of professionalism with this cot in here” I think he really doesn’t like the idea of me staying in your bed, but I’ll be honest I’m gonna be disappointed if you make me sleep on that thing, when you have the only double bed on board, with the comfiest mattress to boot.” She laughed and his spirit lifted.

They spent the day talking and playing cards in between Maxson dozing off. Nora played him some old holotapes of prewar music she had found on her missions. She even took off her Pip Boy and let him try out the different games she had collected.  Cade walked in on them mid laughing fit. He shook his head in disapproval, as he leaned in to examine the elder’s wound.

“How’s it looking Captain?” Maxson asked. Cade was silent for a few seconds as he shined a light and examined closer.

“I’m going to need to drain some fluid. You’ll need a sedative for the pain Elder.” He finally replied.  He began to prepare a syringe and explained, “This won’t put you to sleep, but you will definitely be sedated. Knight, he will likely act, well to put it plainly, silly as it wears off. He shouldn’t be too much of a handful, but if he _does_ get out of hand please radio for help.”

Maxson was growing annoyed with being spoken about like he was not there. “Captain, I’m sure _I_ will be fine.” He scoffed.

“Very well, please take a deep breath Elder.” Cade said, as he injected the fluid into his arm. Maxson quickly quieted as the sedative took over. Cade worked quickly, using Nora as an assistant. When he was done, he was pleased with his work and left Nora to keep an eye on him.

Maxson looked at the ceiling in a daze. He felt warm and the room warped in his vision. He made eye contact with Nora and began giggling uncontrollably. “Nor-ra Norrrrr-ra!” He sing-songed in between laughs.

“Shhh Nora, come here, Nora, Nora, Norrrraaaa!” She knelt down next to his bed and laid her head on her crossed arms, her face inches from his.

“Hi, Arthur, I’m right here.” She whispered with a smile.

“Shhhh Nora, Nora, shhhhh, I need to tell you a secret.”

“Of course, what is it Arthur.” She said restraining a smirk.

“Nora, Nora, this is so fun, well no not the injury, but kind of. Just, Nora shhhh, Nora I never get to just relax. I _alwayssss_ have responsibilities. But I don’t, I’m hurt so we can just lay in bed. Nora, you’re so pretty. Nora, shhh, Nora you’re so cute, I just want to kiss you. Nora, shhh don’t tell Nora I said that.” He slurred and then broke out into an uncontrollable giggle.

Nora laughed softly, and knowing he would likely not remember she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Shhh Arthur, sometimes you’re so cute, I just want to kiss you, but don’t tell Arthur it’s a secret.” He nodded understandingly and she restrained her laughter.

She entertained his babbling, until he nodded off.

\---

When he woke up, the room was darkened and she was lying next to him. For a moment he thought she was sleeping, but when he looked at her face he saw her eyes staring at the ceiling, distraught, as a tears silently rolled down towards her ears. He felt like an intruder, she was unaware of his eyes on her. He debated if he should just close his eyes and give her privacy, but he could not leave her alone in the dark. He reached down and held her hand. “I’m here if you need to talk, Nora.” He whispered.

Oblivious to his awareness, she quickly wiped her eyes and forced a smile. “No, no, sleep! I’m fine haha.” She feigned a giggle. 

“I don’t want to pressure you, but I want you to know you can talk to me. I know you are afraid of seeming weak, but I assure you that you’re not.” He looked at her tenderly, “I promise you won’t be judged by me.”

She looked into his eyes. Even in the dark, she could see their gleaming blue shade. When she first stepped aboard the Prydwen he did nothing _but_ judge her, but here in the dark, lying so close, she could feel his sincerity. She let out a small sniffle, and turned towards him laying her head on his shoulder.

She let down her wall and it all began to flood out, “It’s just been so overwhelming. I’ve lost my family, friends, entire life, and I should be devastated, and in some ways I am, but sometimes I’m fine, and I shouldn’t be. What is wrong with me that I’m just going on, like I’m not in another world? Even since being out in this world, I’ve lost friends, and I’m just continuing on. I don’t think about Nate everyday anymore. I’m so fucked up. He crosses my mind sometimes, but he’s not burning into every moment. Shouldn’t he be?” Tears rolled steadily soaking into Maxson’s shirt. He intently listened as she continued, “I’m an awful mother. I should have found Shaun by now. What kind of mother allows her baby to be frozen with its father instead of her? A good mother wouldn’t have allowed this to happen. It’s so hard to sleep. That moment plays over and over again. I should have escaped that damn pod. This is all my fault.” She sobbed and he wrapped his arm around her.

When it was clear that all her thoughts had fallen from her mouth he responded, “Nora, this isn’t your fault. You didn’t know you were going to be frozen. You could not have escaped that pod and stopped them. You have to stop blaming yourself, and hating yourself for continuing on. You deserve to keep living. I know it feels like you are betraying someone you loved who has died, when you can have thoughts that don’t include them. Learning to live without them doesn’t mean that they were not important.”

Their eyes met, and she took some comfort in his words. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I’m usually okay, but sometimes in the night, in the dark, there’s no where to hide and everything bubbles to the surface.” She said.

He caressed her hair gently. “You have nothing to apologize for, now try to sleep, you need to rest too.”  Between the exhaustion of crying and the comfort of his arm around her, she was able to sleep soundly for the first time since thawing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Cade, will it hurt the stitches if I take a shower?” Maxson asked, as the captain examined the healing skin.

“If you are careful, it should be fine. I think you should put a chair in the shower if you do, standing up for that long could be draining,” he responded. 

This was not the answer he was hoping for. The idea of not being able to stand for fifteen minutes, like a feeble old man, infuriated him.

“I think I can handle standing.” He barked back gruffly.

Cade shot him a serious look, “Elder, with all due respect your injuries are severe. I would like to see you back to your normal self rapidly as well, but rushing recovery will not help the healing. Knight, I trust you can arrange what the Elder requires?” Nora nodded, and Cade exited in a huff of frustration.

“Nora, I can handle a shower, I’m not so weak.” He said with a somber expression.

“Arthur,” she said “You are not weak, you are wounded, plus it’s not everyday people will help you shower, take advantage of it!” She winked at him and dragged a small metal folding chair into the bathroom.

He knew she was not going to allow him to deny that damn chair, and he just didn’t have the energy to argue it. He tried to get up, and painfully stood. Nora came rushing out of the bathroom at the sound of the squeaking mattress.

“Hey! Jeez, slow down let me help you, here put some of your weight on me for support.” She called running over next to him.

He tried to protest as she slid her shoulder under his arm on his good side, and gently wrapped her arm around his waist, avoiding putting pressure near his wound. He never realized how short she was, her attitude and sharp tongue usually adding a few inches. With her nestled against him, he realized she only came up to about his shoulders, making her the perfect height for an armrest. He wanted to pull away and assert his independence, but refused to give up a chance to have her so close. When they reached the bathroom, she shifted out from under his arm and had him lean on a wall.

She turned to face him, “Here, let me help, I promise I won’t look.” She winked. She slowly unbuttoned the loose cotton pajama shirt Cade had placed him in for easy access to the stitches. Her nimble fingers finished undoing the buttons and carefully pulled the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his broad chest. Her eyes moved across his body admiring the thick muscles following the trail of hair down. When her eyes met the stitches, she winced with a pang of guilt.

He noticed her reaction, “What is it that gross?”

Not realizing that she had been staring, she jumped, “No, it’s just, I…you shouldn’t have those stitches, I should.”

He shushed her and laughed, “Nice try, but you definitely think it’s gross and you already agreed to help me shower.”

She laughed and then hesitantly reached for the waist band of his drawstring pants. “I’m going to help you take these off, is that okay?” He nodded, and she pulled them off his body delicately. She did everything she could to look at his face, but she could not help but catch a glance of what was under that cotton.

She led him to shower, and helped him sit down. She turned on the water and her prayers were answered when the stream came through warm. She handed him a bar of soap and a wash cloth. She looked away as washed the parts of his body that were easily accessible without much movement. She looked up when she heard a grunt of struggle as he tried to reach behind his back.

“Careful don’t strain yourself by twisting too much, let me…do you want me to help?” She said looking down unable to meet his eyes.

His face burned with embarrassment, the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, unable to wash his own back. He looked down with shame, but nodded. She took the washcloth from his hands, and tried to reach over to help. The water splashed onto her white shirt and she recoiled.

“Shit, these are gonna get soaked.” She said assessing the situation trying to find a way to reach her arms in without her clothes getting a shower as well.

“Just take them off,” he smirked, “It’s only fair, you get a nice view of me and I get nothing…plus the water is warm right now, so I would jump in while you can.”

“Well, you’ve already seen my tits, so who cares right?” She said pulling off the t-shirt. He felt his cheeks redden, he remembered grabbing her in his drugged up haze. He looked up to her pulling his boxers off in one quick movement, and climbing in the shower. She took the soapy wash cloth and carefully washed his back moving in slow circles. He let out a groan of pleasure from the back rub, but panicked at the idea of her being naked so close to him. With no thick coat on to hide his arousal, he suddenly felt very exposed. He tried to clear his mind, and cover his crotch with his arm. She inched around his body gently washing his skin. Finally she faced him head on, and began lathering the soap in her hands. While she focused, he eyed her body as the water dripped down. Her hourglass figure was out of the prewar pinup magazines he had come across occasionally. He understood why he couldn’t resist touching her breasts in his drugged state. They were large and soft. He wanted to reach out and play with them, but was startled when she stepped forward.

“Lean your head back, I’m going to wash your hair.” He followed her orders, trying to keep his composure and she gently massaged his scalp. She stepped further forward, his leg ending up between hers, as she leaned in to reach the far side of his head. When she leaned forward more still, her thigh grazed his cock, causing it to twitch as it went from partially hard to fully erect. Seeing his eyes closed, she looked down. She felt her pussy become wet, as she admired his cock. Long and thick, with hair neatly trimmed around it. She tried to push the idea of him thrusting it deep inside her out her mind, but it only intensified when Maxson let out a small moan of enjoyment from her washing his hair.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw her staring down at his erection. His initial reaction was embarrassment, but that dissipated when he saw her nibble her lip. She leaned his head back into the water and rinsed out the soap. He reached out and gently gripped her hips, sending shivers through her. He looked at her hardened nipples just below his eye level. He felt braver, running his hand up her side and squeezing her full breast in his large hand, pinching her nipple before pulling his hand away. She let out a little moan and leaned her head back. Their eyes met, both calculating if they should continue or not. Finally he could not hold back pulling her closer, and taking her breast into his mouth. She reached down and gently stroked his throbbing cock, causing him to shudder, but her swatted her hand away, wanting to focus on her. He pulled her face down to his and kissed her deeply, taking in her taste and feel of her soft lips. His well-kept beard scratched against her face as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and began kissing her down her neck. He flicked her nipples with his tongue, while he slid his calloused fingers along her slit. He felt the slickness on her lips, and it turned him on. He began rubbing her clit and she let out a louder moan. He stuck in one finger and began to thrust, but before he could put in another, he felt a pain in his abdomen. He suddenly felt exhausted. He began to panic. His cock screamed at him to continue, but his stitches yelled louder.

Hearing him wince, she opened her eyes. She knew that they had bit off more than they could chew at this point in his recovery. She pushed his hands away, and leaned in kissing him passionately. She wanted him to feel secure, but she also wanted him to leave so she could finish what he started.

“It’s okay,” she whispered seductively in his ear, “let’s pause this and save it for later.” He looked at her determined.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on her pussy, then pulled his hand away. “You’ve been helping me, why don’t you help yourself?”

She hesitated. She had touched herself hundreds of times before and after she was frozen for 200 years, but she had never done so with an audience. He licked his lips, and she felt her pussy quiver. She leaned against the tiled wall and closed her eyes. She rubbed clit with her middle and ring finger, and squeezed her breast with her other hand. She started slow and worked up speed. Knowing that his eyes were glued to her, only helped speed up the process. She felt sexy and in control. He watched and wanted to touch her himself, but was enjoying that she was putting on a show for him. He felt powerful that she would play with herself in front of him at his suggestion. She slid two fingers inside and began to thrust into herself, she moaned as her speed increased. She began breathing heavily and began to rock on her fingers. She finally came with a loud moan. She looked down to see him slowly stroking his cock. He wanted to move faster but couldn’t. He knew he should stop all together, but couldn’t. The sight of her getting off right in front of him was too much. She slid out her fingers from inside her pussy, and before she could run them under the water he grabbed her wrist. He began to suck on her fingers cleaning her juices. She tasted so good, he wished he was able to fuck her like he wanted to. He would go down on her until she came, then fuck her until she screamed his name. She looked and saw a bead of precum seep from his tip. She knelt down, water running over her, and took him into his mouth. He loudly groaned as she bobbed her head, being careful not to move too quickly. He let out a deep grunt, as he tangled his fingers in her wet hair. He looked down and was turned on by the vision before him. As she bobbed her head, her large tits bounced. The steamy water ran down her body in rivers and streams. Her warm mouth wrapped around him as she took him deeply into her throat. It was enough to send him over the edge, filling her throat with his load as he came. She swallowed it quickly, and stood up, beaming the flush over orgasm across her cheeks.

 


End file.
